Servantshipping one shots
by Alex118
Summary: I love DMG x Yami yugi so i am making my own oneshots. enjoy:) feel free to PM me if you have ideas.
1. 01

Servantshipping one offs

**HI everyone I love Yami X DMG and since I've noticed the lack of fanfics for this pair I have given up on waiting and will add stuff for the couple myself. If you like Servantshipping I would love to hear your ideas and if you know of any fics for this pair do send me a link. Anyway enjoy **

01

By the lake

The Dark Magician Girl sat alone by the lake. Watching the moon light glisten off the water. She was trying to come to terms with her situation.

She was now stuck in the human world. It wasn't so bad. She was finally able to be with the man she loved, her Pharaoh. She had always loved him. When he died she didn't speak for 2000 years she wanted to be sealed in with him. At least then she could have been with him. Her heart had been broken. But then he came back the Millennium Puzzle had been put back together and she had felt whole once again.

Then her Pharaoh got his body back. It was different in the fact that he looked like Yugi only older. So when people asked they were told the Yami was Yugi's older brother. For herself she was Yami's lover or girlfriend.

She was happy to say the least but she couldn't help but worry that she would lose him again. "Mana?" She turned to see her lover, her Pharaoh. He sits next to her and wraps his arm around her waist. "Are you alright? You've been gone for a while." She kisses him. "I am alright my love." She wasn't fooling him. "Mana I know that look." She let out a sigh. "I'm worried about losing you again. I just don't want to feel alone like that again." Tears form in her eyes and she turns away. Yami moves his hand under her chin and turns her back. "Mana I'm not going anywhere. When I leave this world it will be with you." She kissed him again this time more deeply. She leaned into him pushing back onto the ground. They stayed like that for a while. By the time they had stopped the sun was already begun to rise. She turned to him. "I love you my Pharaoh." She held her lover in her arms. She wouldn't lose him this time.

**Well that's the first one let me know what you think. If you have any ideas let me know.**

**Oh and I am working on the Magaman Nt warrior and Yugioh crossover. **

**Well until next time. Bye.**


	2. 02

02

Sparkling snow lights

Cold. It was cold outside. Mana could hear Tea's teeth chattering from beside her. "Tea are you alight?"

Tea turned to her. "J…just a little cold Mana. N…nothing to worry about." They had been partnered for a photography assignment along with Yami and Yugi.

They were outside at 7:00 pm taking pictures of the Game shop's Christmas lights which gramps had spent the past day putting up. Yami and Yugi had spent the day helping them. They would still be outside with them but Joey and Tristan had dragged them into a game of duel monsters which they said would only take a few minutes.

Needless to say Joey and Tristan thought they couldn't lose. When Yami and Yugi came back smiling with hot chocolate for the girls.

Yami handed Mana her drink. "Sorry it took so long. Joey was convinced they couldn't lose." He held her close and rubbed her shoulders to warm her up. Her face was turning red from the action. Yugi looked at Tea and saw she was still freezing. She was shaking. He pulled Yami aside. Meanwhile the girls drank their drinks though it did little to warm Tea up.

"Maybe we should finish up out here while the girls go inside." Yami nodded in response. Mana however didn't need to go inside and wanted to finish the project.

"Or Yugi. You could take Tea inside and we will finish the project." She had crossed her arms and had that determined look in her eyes. Both Yami and Yugi knew that there would be no arguing so Yugi took Tea inside.

Mana wrapped her arms around Yami and kissed him. Her long blonde hair danced in the cold air. The fresh snow reflecting the rainbow of colours they did eventually finish the project but Yugi and Tea had to hand it in because Yami and Mana caught a cold by the time they got inside. In Mana's mind it was totally worth it.


	3. 03

Warmth

Yami and Mana had been walking for about ten minutes until they got to where they were going. Mana had never been skating so Yami thought it would be a good idea to take her skating. He himself had shared Yugi's memories of skating. Since they spilt apart Yami's efforts to get Yugi and Tea together have tripled but both are scared to confess their love for one another. They didn't want to risk their friendship. Yami knew they loved each other the trick was getting them to admit it. Mana had been trying to help Tea accept her feelings for Yugi. Tea was terrified of losing Yugi's friendship. She had told Mana that much. They had finally reach the shaking rink. The lights reflected off the ice beautifully. They had put on their skates and took to the ice.

Mana had held on to Yami for dear life trying not to fall and embarrass herself. He held her close. "It's alright I've got you." The crisp night air blew through her hair. She was wearing a pink blue jacket with a skirt and tights. Yami looked around. While he was here for a date with his love. The pair of them we're trying to get Yugi and Tea together. Mana was getting a little better at skating. Yami started to glide with her across the ice holding closely. "You look beautiful as always." She blushed deep red.

"You look handsome yourself." She quickly kissed him on the lips. "Do you think Yugi and Tea will show up?" They had set up sort of a blind date for them. She spotted them coming towards them. "Well their here and they look annoyed." Tea and Yugi walked up to them.

Tea crossed her arms. "How could you two trick us? Are you trying to make us the laughing stock of the school?" Yugi only nodded.

Mana looked sad. "No Tea we are trying to help you two. It's obvious you love each other but you're scared to face it. Your friendship can survive anything. Trust me Tea when I say you don't want to spend your life wishing for what you weren't brave enough to let yourself have."

Mana's eyes were filled with tears. As she remembered the thousands of years she was without her love. Tea and Yugi looked at each other. Tea pulled Yugi into a kiss. "She's right Yugi. I love you and I don't want to spend second without you at my side."

Yugi's face was red. "I love you too Tea I never thought I'd be brave enough to say."

They kissed once more. Yami smiled. "It's about time Yugi." He Turned to Mana. "I'm glad this worked."

Tea raised an eyebrow. "What would you have done if this didn't work?"

Mana smiled. "We would have locked you two in a closet until you admitted your feelings."

They laughed at that and the two couples spent the rest of the night skating together.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this. And Happy holidays to you all. **_


	4. 04

New Years

The music played as the party went on. Mana stood on the balcony her pink/blue dress watching the fireworks go off. She needed a minute away from the party. The music was loud and she needed some quiet. It was weird. All that rubbing against each other. She mostly tried to fit in here but the 'modern' styles of dancing weren't really appealing… at least in public. Her face went red as she pictured herself and Yami dancing like that in private.

Yami was helping a rather drunk Tristan not fall over as he tried to dance. Yugi and joey stepped in so Yami could go be with Mana. He stepped onto the balcony. "Not having fun love?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck causing her to moan slightly.

"Don't do that. You know it drives me crazy." She said as her face was getting hot. He laughs and pulls her closer. She sighs. "No, the party is fun but I'm just not into dancing like that." She turned to face him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and whispers in his ear. "At least not in public." He smiled as his face went a little red. "So what brings you out here?"

"Well when the most beautiful woman at the party steps outside. One cannot help but follow." The music inside seemed to slow and the couples inside started to slow dance. Which Yami and Mana stared to follow they stated to sway side to side. The soft rhythm was peaceful. They danced for about ten minutes before Joey and Mai went out on balcony.

"Hey guys get in here the countdowns going to start soon." Mai rushed them inside. They joined in the counting.

"Ten"

"Nine"

"Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"Happy new year!"

Yami and Mana kissed. Then they returned to the dance floor. Joining Joey and Mai, and Tea and Yugi. The couples danced until the morning. Yami whispered in Mana's ear. "Here's to a great many years together." They kissed in the morning sun. The start of a great year.

**Well I hope you all have a happy new year. **


End file.
